


Plot Twist

by UnicornBliss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hansol - Freeform, M/M, SMRookies - Freeform, Taeil - Freeform, hanil, i might start shipping this as well, kitten taeil, solil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornBliss/pseuds/UnicornBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An emotionally unavailable Hansol decides to take in a stray hybrid from the street in hopes of mending the lack of affection in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plot Twist

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_II](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_II) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Emotionally unavailable Hansol adopts cat hybrid Taeil, who makes everything in his life stand upside-down.

\--

Cold droplets cascade down the window’s surface when Hansol sees it. There around the corner settled a crouched form , matted locks on his face drenched in rain and small fingers deftly running across his clothed arms for aimless friction. The darkness of the night cloaked his constricted face and rosy quivering lips yet hansol senses an unknown attraction towards the creature. That’s why, though hesitant and doubtful, he stops his car and steps down with his umbrella in hand. Careful steps, hands clenching and unclenching around the umbrella’s crook handle, he finally approaches the figure on the floor. From where he stood, high and looming, only a mop of chocolate locks was seen. Though the thunder lights had offered a good view of the male’s face, he finds himself more concerned on how his limbs shook vigorously against his chest. Feeble and fragile, the stranger collects himself and wills his shivers to halt but to no avail. It could be that he was too occupied by warming himself up or the fact that it was too typical to have passers by stopping in their tracks to stare oddly at him, but he remained visibly unaware of Hansol’s existence. Aside from extending his hand to shield the smaller from the rain, Hansol even attempts to squat down and become face to face with the man. He is finally granted attention when a pair of glossy orbs focus on him, round and hopeful, as if the taller was the potential savior he constantly prayed for. It breaks the intern’s heart even though he never considered himself to be sympathetic, continuously being told he was heartless and inconsiderate. As much as he wanted to argue about its credibility, Hansol often brushed it off in mere silence. He hadn’t had evidence to support his argument and he was in no position to defend himself by claiming that he knew himself better. Sometimes Hansol believes he didn’t understand himself and that alone prevented him from expressing his true colors.

At least deep down he believed that he was a good person.  
And apparently, this stranger agreed with him.

“Thank you.” He whispers through his bloodless lips and his eyes soften for a second. That second was Hansol’s cue to collect the latter in his hold and carry him to his car, away from the brutal weather and lonely street. 

\--

Hansol, a twenty four year old intern, never imagined he’d be locked in his bathroom washing a naked stray hybrid in his own bathtub. But plot twists happen and so do first times. To say he wasn’t astonished when he caught a glimpse of the male’s tail would be a lie. He was terrified at first, wondering if he’d caught the wrong pet and if ever he was owned by someone and he had unknowingly stolen him from them. The hybrid stood timidly by the apartment’s door when Hansol had adamantly pulled him in, rendered motionless upon hearing the unsurprising quiet gasp coming from the taller human and mentally preparing himself to be kicked out. It never happened. Though the worried glances did occur and the cautious touches alarmed him that at any moment, he might be dumped into the cold streets where he first belonged. Hansol was exceptionally calm about the revelation of the male’s identity. Apart from the curious glances he threw the hybrid, that the latter saw as ‘disgusted’, he wasn’t repelled from any of the smaller’s antics. Hybrids were known as humans’ servants and mostly referred to as sex slaves due to their high selling brothels owned by rich humans. Rarely some of them were guiding successful careers and independent lives and Hansol finds it ridiculous to discriminate them despite their capabilities that matched that of his own kind. He never spoke about such matters, mainly due to his mediocre life style and limited circle of friends who never associate with hybrids. Such topics only arise when watching TV or reading the news and were dropped as soon as they were brought up. 

That’s why when the hybrid’s eyes cast down shamefully and his ears flopped onto his shampooed strands, Hansol wills himself to initiate a coherent verbal acceptance of the male’s existence. Words were crucial when eyes were misread and for that, the taller clears his throat and runs his fingers through the smaller’s hair, asking for his undivided attention. The latter complies all too obediently. 

“What’s your name?” It starts with a basic question, the hybrid’s eyelashes fluttering instantly before he parted his lips to respond. Hansol never knew why, but his heart almost melted upon witnessing the hybrid’s eagerness surfacing to keep the conversation going, starving for approval. 

“Taeil. Moon Taeil..” He mouths carefully, enunciating it as the syllables rolled off his tongue softly. Hansol’s lips twitch in a small acknowledging smile, resuming his ministrations on the smaller’s hair as he poured a generous amount of the shampoo onto his palms. He massaged his scalp thoroughly, ensuring that every single strand was equally rinsed and cleaned to the brim. While taeil was biting his inner cheeks, containing his satisfied purrs from the fear of rejection, a sigh of satisfaction manages to escape his taut lips and eventually dust Hansol’s cheeks in rosy pink. Perhaps the fact that he hadn’t heard such sounds in a long time had him flushed as he was reminded of the last time he got laid. Shaking his head briefly in hopes of ridding irrelevant thoughts off his mind, he starts pouring warm water on Taeil’s head and rubbing his face to wipe any chemicals off his squinted eyes, chuckling when the hybrid blinked repeatedly on his thumbs, lashes tickling his skin and easing the stress of a long exhausting day in a blink.

\--

Taeil’s caramel skin glistened under the bedside lamp, providing him an extraordinary appearance that matched his delicate yet flawless features. The way his pupils dilated every time Hansol’s warm touch laid on him and the gentle movement of his feline ears whenever a pat came at his head amused the taller in ways he couldn’t fathom. He’d successfully dressed Taeil in one of his comfy pajamas that apparently were too large on his petite form- he was basically buried in them. But it was exceptionally endearing for Hansol. When he first contemplated on giving him a smaller garment to cover his body with, he eventually decided against it- finding the current view worth basking in. As long as the hybrid was warm, no harm was induced. At least that’s how Hasnol convinced himself it was okay to be selfish for once. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked, not really taking in regard the latter’s response since either ways he’d be preparing dinner for the both of them. Taeil’s response comes in the form of a whale noise erupting from his empty stomach. He clutches onto his tummy and hides his face in embarrassment, only looking up when the human’s chuckle reached his unexpecting ears. His tail wags in excitement when Hansol’s hand is extended, an invitation for him to join him in his humble kitchen and he’s off on his feet in a blink, skipping towards the blond male who was keen enough to rub at his ears earning a delighted purr. They communicated through eyes, words serving as an affirmation when needed. The soft purrs and breathy chuckles occupied the serene kitchen and Hansol appreciates the comfortable silence. Humans never understood his concision, often misunderstanding it as impolite and sometimes taking him as the introvert shy person when in reality, he possessed the loudest thoughts rotating in his brain but never finding an escape through his mouth. Perhaps hybrids like Taeil never thought of it as eccentric or boring, and for that the blonde found himself accepting the idea of befriending one even though they’ve just met an hour ago. Time was nonexistent, he reminded himself. Glancing at the giddy pet by his side, a wave of admiration washes over his heart at how pure he seemed, how absolutely clueless yet ecstatic he appeared when all the human did was involve him in preparing food. Feeling frisky all of a sudden, Hansol bops the hybrid’s nose, flour dusting the smaller’s face now and his naturally round eyes grow wide, startled at the action. His orbs move closer to his nose in search for the white powder and the taller bites back a giggle. It was somehow entertaining to watch the short male struggle to wipe it off with a hint of a scowl on his face. 

“Cute.” 

\--

“Whoa..”

“Like it?”

Taeil nods eagerly, dry strands now bobbing with each nod and framing his face. Not once did Hansol spare the latter from his intent stares, studying each and every expression as if under the influence of a spell casted on him by none other than the hybrid. Taeil’s smile was blinding when genuine and unconstrained, he discovers when the barely edible pancake met the hybrid’s taste buds and he grins instantly, eyes turning into joyful sparkly crescents. He stares more, as if the person in front of him had put the stars in the sky one by one, forming beautiful constellations, ones that can never rival the beauty of his smile. Munching on the freshly baked dessert, the smaller of them suddenly halts the swinging of his feet from under the chair and focuses his attention on the human sitting silently by his side. Too busy admiring the hybrid’s existence, Hansol doesn’t notice the pancake filled fork coming at his lips and jolts slightly when it collides with his chin. A quiet giggle is heard from Taeil before he repeats the action, adamant on feeding the human as an act of gratitude. Hansol catches on his intentions quite rapidly, holding his wrist to connect the fork to his lips and munching on his crusty self made pancake- a poor attempt at preparing a decent dinner. Taeil is blinking at him, probably seeking a positive reaction and he’s granted that with Hansol’s exaggerated ‘mmhm’ that served in drawing a satisfied chuckle from him. His happiness was automatically Hansol’s, contagious enough for him to copy the same expression and stretch his lips in a wide grin that defied his usual brief ones. Tonight was the night of first times, he insists. 

\--

It might have been the fact that he was preoccupied with taking care of a homeless hybrid or perhaps the eventful day that never spared him a blink of sleep but Hansol faces difficulty in waking up next morning for work. In his twenty four years, Ji Hansol has never deviated from his routine, strict schedules monitoring his every deed. Last night was an exception, he admits sheepishly as he sits up on bed and rubs his puffy sleep deprived eyes in reluctance. The clock hanging on the adjacent wall of his room alerts him of his delayed manner and he doesn’t find it in him to mourn over the few minutes he wasted unconsciously. The only matter keeping him awake is the creature lying on the other side of the bed, wrapped in warm covers like a cocoon and snoring softly into the pillow. The sight has him fawning on the inside, heart fluttering at how impossibly endearing he looked when resting, no care in the world depicted. His hand nearly comes in contact with the hybrid’s face when his eyelashes flutter open, brushing over his high cheeks and revealing droopy eyes. 

“Morning, Taeil” He greets quietly, using the hand that was once aiming for a stroke to wave awkwardly at the other. Taeil’s dry lips twitch in a warm smile, a groggy purr resounding in the silent room after a few seconds, an alternative to his verbal response that he has to yet deliver after rinsing his teeth properly. Hansol appreciates the latter’s attempt at reciprocating despite how half-conscious he actually was. 

“Slept well?” 

A nod comes after and he sighs in relief. “I have to go to work.” He explains unwillingly, searching the latter’s face for any sign of regret. He detects it, there on his exposed forehead a crease was formed and a pout followed, urging his still dormant limbs to wrap around the hybrid and hold him close forever, work be damned and everything else thrown out of his mind because what else could he be interested in when the smaller had offered him warmth and profound satisfaction. Absolutely nothing. Unfortunately, he had to abide to his company’s requirements if he wished to keep this precious being warm and secure without the need to beg in streets. He summons all the courage that existed in him and ruffles Taeil’s already messy locks, fingers lingering there enjoying their softness.

“I’m sorry, but I promise I’ll be back soon.” 

“Promise?” He whispers, lifting his face up with that crestfallen expression that tugged on Hansol’s heart strings. He brings out his pinky, waiting for Hansol’s to link with his own and the latter does only that, sealing their little promise.

 

He’s all ready to leave, mindlessly going through files to chuck in his suitcase when he hears footsteps padding on the wooden floor, immediately reaching him and begging for his attention. He turns around to Taeil’s smiling face, his tail dancing in the air and ears shifting restlessly on his head. The smaller then stands on his tip toes to land a quick, almost-not-there lick at Hansol’s cheek before he steps back cautiously, peaking at the human’s reaction from under his bangs. The blonde freezes for a few seconds, digesting whatever happened and touching the spot where Taeil had left wetness on. Oh. Oh. In an instant, his face grows red and he’s nervously stuffing papers into his suitcase while coughing out incoherent excuses ‘I’m late’ all while the hybrid’s curious eyes followed him until he was at the door, clutching his car keys and whatever else he needed to go on about his day. He turns his head briefly and steals a glimpse at Taeil who, although neglected, offered a generous grin to the human from a distance. He gave him his needed space, standing rooted to his feet and waiting for the taller’s departure. It has Hansol almost dropping everything in his hands but he refuses to falter, drilling it in his head that this was for their sake. Their. Hansol didn’t even notice the choice of pronouns he’d chosen since the hybrid’s appearance in his uneventful life. Tucking his car keys into his pocket, he musters a faint “ See you.” and twists the door knob grudgingly, leaving the smaller alone in his apartment till the end of his duty hours. 

Hansol never loathed his job until this day. 

\--

It’s been four hours since he’d stepped into the company’s grounds, four hours since he’d seen moon taeil and he feels them pass at an agonizing pace. Every few minutes, he glances at his wrist watch in hopes of exiting his office as soon as possible but unlike his prior beliefs, time is existent and it was playing on his nerves at the moment. He heeds his boss’s commands in a haste, almost knocking his mug of coffee and spoiling his files but he remains unharmed, collected and overall composed. That was the outer image that masked the frustration building up inside, forcing him into cursing under his breath every time he mistypes a word or took too much time in achieving progress. He was only an intern, expected to fulfill the company’s standards in a month time for him to be considered fit for the job. It wasn’t tough to say the least, yet Hansol’s impatience was getting in his way more than once and it started to alert his colleagues who were familiar with a calm, usually relaxed Ji Hansol who finished his tasks one by one at his own pace.

“What’s wrong?” 

His closest colleague slash university buddy, Johnny, finally asks when they’re on a break.

“Nothing. I just want to get back home.”

“What’s so interesting about home anyways?” The brunette inquires, taking a sip of his milkshake that Hansol didn’t mind paying for. 

“Bed.” Hansol says, lips taut and eyes fixed on the large windows decorating the lounge. His mind was too occupied with a certain hybrid to form full sentences and his friend wasn’t the type to stress on such matters.

“Right, you look like a zombie no wonder.” 

The only response Johnny got was a glare that had chills crawling up his skin and fear bubbling up in his chest. A sleep deprived Hansol is a Hansol to avoid, he notes. Pushing the milkshake away from his side and towards the blonde, he clears his throat. “This has some caffeine mixed. Take a sip until you’re back home.”

Not really taking in regard the terrified expression adorning his friend’s face, the blonde intern grabs the cold container and sips carelessly, allowing the liquid to ease some of the stress ignited in him. Blood was pumping through every vessel at an alarming rate and not even the sight of a rainbow from his office’s window managed to lift his gloomy mood up. It was fruitless. Only Taeil’s pout was haunting him with every second passing and the promise of returning soon had to yet be fulfilled in a few hours. Hansol can be patient till then. Or so he hoped.

\--

Hansol’s fingers shake violently when he signs the attendance form at the reception, hastily dragging the inked pen to form an evident proof that he had been religiously following the company’s duty hours despite how desperate he was to leave his office, craving the hybrid’s warmth and radiant smile more than anything. Taeil’s eyes, taeil’s smile, taeil’s touch, taeil’s voice- it was all circulating in his rusty brain as he drove away from the parking lot, careful not to get carried away and earn himself an earful from a cop. He can’t afford to waste more time than he already has. Glancing at the digital clock in his car every now and then, he hopes that the smaller wasn’t too tired to welcome him home because all he needed was the latter’s calming presence to mend his pressured state. 

Stepping out of the driver’s seat, rather bolting out, he tucks his car keys in his pocket before skipping towards the lift, restless and anticipating the ding that came after. He’s facing his apartment door when a huge sigh emits from his lips and his fingers fumble with his keys a few until he’s successfully in his home, relishing in the familiar warmth that engulfed his senses. The aroma of this morning’s breakfast lingered in the air, reminding him of that little bold gesture Taeil had mustered, startling the human and himself in the process. Kicking his shoes off and replacing them with home slippers, he shifts from one room to another in search for his newly claimed sanctuary, arms itching to wrap around the petite figure and lips twitching to plant soft pecks on caramel delicate skin. Most of all, he had intended to prove to the hybrid that he was loyal to his promise. 

He stops in his tracks when no sign of Taeil was found. He’d looked everywhere, even under tables and above shelves but the little pet was nowhere. His heart starts thumping wildly in his chest, gait faltering with each step he took in his small apartment. Did Taeil get sick of being alone and left him? Was he unhappy with Hansol’s company? Was it Han-

His irrational assumptions were interrupted with a knock coming from his door. Quick to unveil the newcomer, hoping it was none but Taeil, he swings the door open and is welcomed with the sight of two cops and a lady. 

But Hansol had made sure he was sticking to rules and even willed himself to drive safely afraid he’d be caught and stopped from meeting Taeil sooner. Why would his efforts go to waste?

“Are you the owner of this apartment?”

“Yes.” He brings out with a croak, not realizing the situation. 

“We’ve detected a hybrid settling in your apartment this afternoon. He was sitting by the balcony and one of the neighbors contacted us the moment she saw him.”

Hansol furrows his brows, quite perplexed and unable to grasp the reason behind that. If Taeil wanted to sit in the balcony then he can. 

“I saw that he didn’t own a collar and..I fear that he might have sneaked in without your consent.”

“Sir, if you’ve never adopted or owned a hybrid then I assure you that he has been caught and you are sa-“

“Hold up..He wasn’t sneaking in. I brought him home. He’s here because I allowed him to.”

“What?” The lady looks mortified, holding her mouth as she stepped back and looked at the cops in confusion.

“But according to him, he wasn’t owned by anyone.”

Hansol realizes that all along, Taeil had been hand cuffed, kept away from his door by a few meters, as if his existence would induce terror by humans. The poor creature had his head hung low, Hansol’s shirt hanging freely from his narrow shoulders and feet bare to the merciless cold, rubbing at each other for warmth. That’s when he loses it. He loses every single pit of patience and discards his manners to push the lady out of his way, striding towards Taeil’s side and tugging him away from their dirty hands. Glaring at one of the cops, he held Taeil’s wrists and silently commanded him to be freed from their unjustified clutches. He rubs at the angry red marks they left, holding the hybrid close to his chest as if they were one. The lady slowly disappears from the scene, leaving the cops to awkwardly deal with the furious human and his anonymously related hybrid. 

“I will adopt him if that means keeping him safe in my household.”

Precise and straightforward, Hansol surprises himself by taking a decision that he never regrets for the rest of his life. 

\--

Weeks after officially adopting the hybrid, Hansol wakes up with a smile plastered on his face, eyes slowly opening to watch the smaller who was perched on his lap, yearning for his touch. Taeil had always woken up before him, smothering him with morning licks and tight hugs to ready him for his long duty hours ahead. It was his own way of charging the human with affection and determination to survive through his tedious office hours. At days when Hansol’s alarm went off and Taeil’s mewls went unheard, the hybrid would unabashedly attempt to slip his tail under the human’s clothes, stroking his skin inappropriately and listening to the funny sounds that fell from his lips. He would toss around seeking comfort but Taeil’s stubborn ways always got to him, snapping him out of his wet dreams and smiling mischievously at the tent he had caused in the blonde’s pants. Alternating from soft kisses to needy passionate lip locks, the pair had always found a way to connect. Taeil might have been of different species, possessing foreign instincts and eccentric tendencies but Hansol had deemed it perfect for his monotone life style. Without realizing it, he had claimed the perfect lover in the most unexpected way that he will forever be grateful for.

After all, Moon Taeil was his own plot twist to his unavailable love story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my precious fellow johnil shipper and partner in sinning ambaby ;;  
>  i tried my best to do this prompt justice, hope you liked it <3 I'd love to see feedback on this since It's my first attempt at Solil (?)   
> (un-beta-ed , sorry)


End file.
